comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
James Barnes (Earth-92)
History Early Life Much of Barnes history is unknown, but what is know is he was brought to an orphanage in New York City when he was baby with only a note with his name. James spent most of his life in the orphanage and would become leader of a small gang, which was named the Commandos. James and his gang would spent much of their time stealing money and tricking people into giving them cash. WWII James and his gang would eventually separate after the authorities cornered them at a factory. James decided to sacrifice his freedom to save his friends when the police offered to take all the blame and free his friends from jail time. James was originally supposed to go to the Juvenile Correction Institute in New York, but was instead sent to Project Rebirth due to Dr. Abraham Erskine, who believed James could be a super-soldier, due to his strong will and loyalty. James would be administered with a series of injections that would make him into a super-soldier, but due to an unknown reason the injections didn't work. After the death of Dr. Erskine, James joined Steve Rogers who actually gained super-powers from the injections. The two would then go by Captain America and Bucky and began to fight against the Axis powers. Frozen Bucky and Cap's partnership would end when Cap sacrificed his life to stop a nuclear missile from hitting the U.S. During the mission, Barnes lost his left arm to the Red Skull. The missile exploded and killed both the Red Skull and Cap, but Bucky was saved by Cap, who pushed him off a minute before the missile was set to explode. Bucky fell into the English channel and was flash-frozen by the cold winter water. His frozen body drifted until it ended up on the Northern Coast of Canada, where a tribe of native Canadians worshiped it. Years passed and the frozen Barnes ended up coming into the possession of a Kree Earth Guard Squad that brought him to New York City to be revived. Becoming Captain America Barnes was thawed out by some Earth Guard Scientists, whom were being guarded by the 4th Earth Guard Squad. Barnes, upon being revived, attacked the scientists due to the effects of being revived, but Barnes was quickly subdued by Captain Mar-Vell. After calming down and being told what happened, Barnes became less aggressive and began to listen to his saviors. One of the Scientist also revealed that Barnes body's genetic make up has change and appeared to have given him super-human abilities similar to Steve Rogers. Barnes was surprised by the fact since he thought the super-soldier treatment didn't work on him. The scientist then went on to say that the process did work, but needed more time to take effect and it finished while he was frozen. Upon hearing the news Barnes decided to become a hero, believing that's what Steve would have wanted him to be. Barnes spent the next three days in recovery, where he was given a bionic left arm to replace the one he lost. After being released, Barnes asked to join Mar-Vell's squad as Captain America. Category:Earth-92 Category:Created by Shiplord13 Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Cyborgs Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:4th Earth Guard Squad (Earth-92) Category:Super Soldiers Category:Shield Wielders Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Super Strength Category:Electric Blasts Category:Martial Artists Category:Versions of Captain America